House Call
by LostLyra
Summary: When the Doctor and Clara are called to a house call in Victorian London, they seek help from a old friend little does Craig know what he's getting himself into. Helping deliver a semi-human lizard-hybrid from the dawn of time and Victorian London, was not on his to do list.
1. Chapter 1

This is a slight experiment with writing for me, I thought that it would be intresting to write this, including Craig Owens (if you don't know him, he's in _The Lodger_ and _Closing Time_, each are brilliant eps, even though they are techicially filler!) I enjoy his character and have never written him before. I also wanted to see how I would write Vastra in times of a serious crisis, involving her wife, and a child.

Set after the Crimson Horror, and weirdly inspired by the white dress I saw Jenny wearing at the end of the episode.

Hope you enjoy it, first of two parts.

LostLyra

* * *

"Did you see it?" Clara was grinning as she and the Doctor sat, slouched over chairs at a busy London café. The air around them was thick with summer heat, and their food had still not arrived, not that it bothered them. The Doctor looked up at her, his eyes creasing in confusion, and his fringe bobbing comically along with the movement of his head.

"Hmmm?" he replied, meeting her eyes and leaning back, steeping his fingers, and placing his foot on top of his knee. "Please Miss Clara, see away," he commanded, with a dramatic sweep of his hand, almost knocking over the flustered waitress with the gesture. The waitress glowered at him as she regained her balance, and Clara sent an apologetic look her way, and was met with a stony stare. "Clara," the Doctor leaned forwards. "Earth to Clara," he tapped her cheek, and she swatted his hand away with a laugh, but not before she lent forwards and licked it playfully, revelling in his child-like disgusted. "So you were saying?" he prompted as he wiped his hand on his trousers.

"Did you _see_ it?" Clara pressed, her eyes glinting excitedly.

"Now, Clara," the elder man paused his eyes turning playful. "I might be a mighty lord of time, but that doesn't mean, if you don't describe what it is that _you _saw-" his rambling was interrupted as a waiter came across with their food. "Ah brilliant!" the Doctor grinned gleefully, startling the waiter.

"The grilled cheese?" Clara nodded, and the waiter placed the food down in front of her. "And the fish fingers with a side of custard?" there was a lilt of question in his voice as the Doctor gave a grin and a little wave, and Clara couldn't help but watch in bemusement as the waiter placed the food down in front of the other man, who immediately dug in.

"Anything else?"

Clara kicked the Doctor under the table and he looked up at her, his mouth full and a surprised look in his eye. She flicked her eyes towards the waiter and sighed mentally as the Doctor caught on, the alien swallowed his food with a gulp and grinned up at the waiter.

"None, thanks, brill custard by the way," the waiter nodded and Clara saw he sped up to get away from them. She shook her head and took a bite of her sandwich. "So Clara, you were saying?" the Doctor asked, as he dunked a fish finger into the custard and swirled it around for extra emphasis.

"Did you noticed the _bump_?" Clara pressed, placing her food down, and watching her companion's face twist into confusion.

"What _bump_?" he replied, popping the entire fish finger into his mouth and washing it down with a noisy slurp from his milkshake.

"Jenny's _bump_?" Clara sighed and felt like rubbing the stress from her forehead to ease the frustration of dealing with a dense Time Lord. "Y'know a _bump_?"

"Well," the Doctor grinned after he swallowed. "Women have many bumps, I didn't think that you swung that way, to be honest I did have my doubts, but I'm not picky. Although you'd have to get through Vastra-"

"Jenny's pregnant!" Clara winced as she realised that her voice was far louder than anticipated, a couple from another table glanced over, but Clara ignored them. The Doctor's reaction was instantaneous. He coughed as he choked on a fish finger that had gone down the wrong way and almost spilled his milkshake with the wave of his hand.

"How is that even possible?" he gasped as he managed to regain his bodily functions.

"Don't ask me you're the _doctor_," Clara teased, taking a sip from her tea. "I was wondering, can we get them a gift?"

She saw the alien's eyes light up. "Certainly, and I know the exact place to get one!"

* * *

A large shopping centre set back from the pavement on Oxford Street was not the first place Clara had expected the Doctor to swing into. She had been expecting a small bespoke toy shop, or a boutique on a faraway planet that sold toy aliens instead of bears, but as the man stood at the entrance to the shop, bouncing on his heels like an excited four year old she couldn't help but smile. Looping her arm through the crook of his elbow she directed him towards the escalator that led up toward toy section. To her surprise the man shook his head and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the jewelry section.

"Doctor I really don't think-"

"Sush, it's old Silurian custom," he chastised, as he pulled her along at a surprising speed, lacing his fingers through hers, making them a perfect fit. "You see," he turned a corner, Clara struggling to keep up with is long strides. "It was custom, because life long mates were so rare, and chicks were so rare from_ them, _that the newly hatched nest would be given something that would last throughout their lives. Normally it would have been a rare jewel or some type of rock, from their home territory, _but_ since we can't get any of those, I've come to a decision to get something from here,"

"A _department _store?"

"Ah, yes, but this part of the department store specifically," they'd come to a stop in front of the jewelry counter, and he stood at her, his face creased with that lovable smile. "Right here," he turned towards her, and Clara winced as she saw his entire face drop. "You don't like the idea,"

"I," Clara paused, trying to find the right words to ease the awkwardness out of the situation. "I do like the idea, but I thought we are getting something for a _baby_. Hang on, how do you even know that she is definitely pregnant?" she crossed her arms defensively over her chest and gave him her best glower.

The alien snorted and rolled his eyes, "Because, when I kissed her I sensed the hormone's were different,"

"Doctor!" there was a delighted cry, and Clara was ripped from her momentary stun to see a middle-aged woman behind the counter, who was reaching over to give the Doctor the biggest hug she could manage.

"Val," the Doctor greeted, hugging the shorter woman back. "Always a pleasant meet and greet eh?" he grinned, and motioned for Clara to make her way over to the stand. "You've got it?"

"Oh yes, all packed and ready to go, would you like to have a look?" the woman tittered around, pottering over to one of the locked cupboards behind the stand.

"Clara you okay?" the Doctor poked her in concern, bringing Clara out of her revere.

"You _kissed_ her?" she couldn't help but exclaim. "She's-"

"Saved my life, before I saved yours of course," the Doctor turned back to the woman who was making her way back to the front stand. "I'm really glad that Vastra hasn't found out..." he trailed off, his eyes shining as the sales assistant opened the small black velvet box. "Ohhh isn't that lovely?"

Leaning against him to get a better look Clara couldn't help but agree. It was a small silver locket, set with a Victorian design. There was a glinting green emerald perfectly polished, shining in the centre of the delicately crafted heart. Clara smiled.

"I'm sure they'll love it,"

"Nope, _she'll _love it," he grinned at her, and dove into his pocket, producing an envelop with the required pay.

"How are you and your fella doing?" Val asked, as she started to wrap up the box with the utmost care.

"You and your fella?" Clara smirked, leaning against the counter and instantly taking a like to the elder woman. Her smirk grew as the Doctor tugged lightly on his bow-tie.

"Well Val here," he coughed, rubbing his hands together, and trying to ignore his smirking companion. "Thought that me and Craigy-boy-"

"Doctor is that you?" there was a call from another stand and Clara looked over the stalling alien's should to see a man making a beeline towards him, a small boy perched on his shoulders. "I haven't seen you in ages mate!" the large man came to a stop and clapped his hand onto the alien's back, almost sending him tumbling forwards. "How _are_ you?"

"Hello love how are you?" Val gave the other man a welcoming smile.

"I'm fine thanks, Alfie's growing like no tomorrow, me and the wife had come up to pick up a few things from the baby section,"

"See that's exactly where we should be getting the girls a present!" Clara interjected, leaning on the glass case at the front of the stand. All turned to her with mixed looks and the boy on the taller man's shoulders giggled in the sudden silence.

"Oh Craig, Clara, I don't think you two have met," the Doctor took the chance to jump in with the break in conversation. "Craig old buddy, this is Clara, my impossible girl, Clara this is Craig, and this," he reached over to pluck the boy from his father's shoulders. "Is my godson, little Alfie,"

"I remember you!" the boy cried in delight, trying to reach up to grab the alien's hair. The Doctor laughed and blew at him, causing the kid to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"So will that be all?" Val asked, her smile still there as she bagged the small box.

"That'll be perfect, money's in the envelope, and there's all little something in there for you too Val,"

The woman checked the payment and her jaw dropped open. "Doctor you didn't have to-"

The Doctor held up a hand and smiled. "I have to say Val, you made the day's here go faster when I was stuck," he smiled, dodging Alfie's grabbing hands. "And I thank you for that. That's a start to yet young Polly off to uni," Val leaned over and hugged the alien, pressing a kiss to his cheek and patting his other.

"Bless you Doctor,"

The alien grinned, and looked down at Alfie who was playing with is blue bow tie. "Now we must be going. I've got an interspecies lesbian couple I need to congratulate, see you soon!" he waved and smiled before grabbing the back and making his way to the toy section with a babbling Alfie. Clara sighed and followed.

"So Clara huh?" she almost jumped as the rounded man fell into step with her. "Nice name, what time then?"

"Time?" Clara grinned at him. "It's Craig isn't it?"

"Yeah, the Doctor rented a room from me for a while, he was on a break, from something or another," the Craig frowned. "I like to think that I'm a true friend that he can always come to when on Earth,"

"That's sweet," Clara nudged him. "He visits often then?"

"About twice or three times every year, mainly to see Alfie, they get along like a house on fire. What about you then?"

"Oh I've been travelling with him for a while," she shrugged. "You kinda lose count of the days when you spend a long time in the TARDIS,"

"Ah I wish I could go on an adventure with him, but the wife would never allow it, especially with the little one,"

"Little one?" Clara couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to this man, he made every conversation flow at a natural welcoming pace that she found strangely comforting.

"Well-"

"Craig!" there was a call and the pair turned to see a flustered looking woman pushing a pram and looking thoroughly annoyed. "Where in God's name is Alfie?"

"Sophie sorry, I got distracted!" Craig stammered, and Clara wondered where on earth the Doctor had swooped the young boy off too.

Craig's wife's reply was to place her hands on her hips and glower at the man, who grinned under the pressure, and scratched his ear. "Well?"

"Mum!" there was a yell and Sophie turned to see her son tearing across the shop floor to get to her, a lego box clutched in his small hands. "The Doctor said he'd help me make this!"

"You let Alfie go with the Doctor?" Sophie's voice held an unimpressed tone, but it was lilted with slight humour.

"I-"

"Dad, can the Doctor and his friend come around for fish fingers and custard? I know we don't have any pears!"

* * *

That's how two hours later, Clara was sat on one of the Owen's comfortable sofas in their small family home. The Doctor was sitting on the floor playing the lego that he'd bought Alfie, and Sophie was sitting with little Jane on her lap. Craig had just handed Clara a new cup of tea which she took gratefully.

"So how long have you two known the Doctor?" Clara quizzed, not being able but to smile as she saw the alien flying Alfie's custom made ship.

"About five years, give or take, although I don't know how long he's known us," Craig replied, scooping his daughter from his wife's lap and plopping a kiss on her forehead. "In all actuality if the Doctor hadn't come into our lives, we'd never had ended up together,"

"See I told you I'm good with people," the Doctor stuck his tongue out and Clara rolled her eyes in reply.

"So," Sophie leaned forwards, a knowing glint in her eye that put Clara slightly on edge. "How long have you and the Doctor been dating?"

"What?" there was a yelp from the floor and the Doctor looked up his eyes as wide as saucers. Clara flushed bright red and tried to hide her face in her cup.

"Oh, no, no, no," the Time Lord was now sitting, his face contorted with confusion. "Is that what people think when they see us two?"

Craig couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter, leaning back he covered his face with his hand to hide his giggles, waving at his wife to explain to the clueless alien. Suddenly there was a resounding _thump _from upstairs, and everybody in the room glanced up to the ceiling. The Doctor was immediately up on his feet, pulling out his sonic-screwdriver as Craig handed his youngest back to his wife, and stood as well, reaching over and grabbing the fire stoker as he did so. There was an a curse up above and heavy sudden footsteps. The two men made their way out into the hallway and towards the stairs.

"I knew that this bloody thing was faulty," there was a grunt from the top floor landing. "Only _madame _was too beside herself to even plug in the right co-ordinates," the grumbling continued and to the Doctor's great surprise he saw a short, rather pissed off looking alien at the top of the stairs.

"Doctor?" Craig prompted wearily. "Why is there an alien at the top of my stairs with a blaster in his hands?"

"Strax?" the Doctor ignored his friend's question. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent on an urgent message from Madame Vastra, but she is beside herself, the boy is giving birth, and instead of sending herself, she sent the only nurse to come and get you. It's such a shame of her idiocy,"

"Wait Jenny's birthing now? We've only just-"

"It's been ten month's of utter discomfort for me Doctor, I beseech that you come _now_, no complaints. Bringing Clara with you would probably calm Madame, she's been awful,"

"Right!" the Doctor rubbed his hands together, before pushing past Craig and into the living room where Clara was playing with Alfie, trying to keep him calm.

"Doctor what?"

"Apparently Jenny's gone into labour, we've been called to assist, although I don't know _why_ me in particular," he spun around, almost falling from the force to point at Craig, who was eyeing the sontaran. "You, Craig my boy,"

"Doctor?" the larger man gave him a look, and the Doctor grinned widely.

"You've wanted to go time travelling with me for a while now?" it wasn't really a question it was rather more of a statement. "And you've been at Sophie's side when she's had Alfie and little Grace,"

"No, no," Craig put his hands out in defence. "I've already had my fair share of abuse and near broken hands, I'm not going to go through it again,"

"What help would he be?" the sontaran snapped, losing his patients. "Doctor we must make our move, Madame will be untameable if we dare wait a moment longer,"

"Yes!" the Doctor had seemingly decided. "Right!" he clapped his hands together. "Clara and Craig come with me, we'll get to the TARDIS,"

"No time Doctor, Madame has told me to bring you immediately,"

"Okay," the time lord sensed the stress in the sontaran's voice and turned to Craig, who was standing there, fire poker still in hand, and watching the entire exchange. "Craig you're my mate right? Mates stick together, I'm going to need more than just Clara and a sontaran nurse, I need someone who's good at this type of stuff, you with me?"

"Oh, I," Craig stumbled over his words as he realised what was going to happen. Clara was standing next to him, having come from the lounge to see what the fuss was about, she started in surprise when she saw Strax standing in the corridor.

"Hello Strax," she smiled in greeting.

"Hello boy," Strax replied with a curt nod of his head. "Doctor have you come to a decision?"

"I," Craig was still unsure about what to do, and was trying to process the information in his brain. "So you want me to help deliver a baby?"

"Yes if that's how you want to put it," the Doctor sighed. "Now are you in or out?"

"Craig," Sophie had come into the now busy hallway and placed a tender hand on his arm. "The Doctor needs you go on. There'll be dinner on the table when you get home,"

"Yeah Dad go help the Doctor!" Alfie pressed.

With his confidence boosted by his family Craig nodded. "So where are we going?"

* * *

They were dropped, with a snap of rippling time energy into the winding back streets of Greater London. Craig gasped, and winced at the biting chill of the cold air as it whipped around his face, he didn't even have time to shiver before the girl – Clara – had grabbed onto his arm and started pulling him after the Doctor and Strax, who were walking briskly in front. Talking in low concealed whispers, Clara let go of his arm as he fell into step with her his breath forming clouds of condensation in the cool evening air.

London here was a lot colder than modern London.

"Should have worn a jumper huh?" Craig tried to lighten the hasty mood and to his relief Clara sent him a sideways smile.

"Yeah it's something to do with ice ages, I dunno," they came to a halt behind the Doctor and Strax as they stood patiently at the conservatory door.

"So wanna tell me what's going on?" Craig probed, surprised when the Doctor turned his head to answer the question.

"Interspecies lesbianism," he paused, smirking at the look on Craig's face. "My favourite pair, you're gonna help me deliver a semi-human lizard-hybrid from the dawn of time and Victorian London. Fun eh?"

"_What_?" Criag yelped. "I did _not _sign up for this,"

"Or you can help tame the furiously angsty Madame Vastra," the Doctor frowned at the way Craig's face fell. "That's why I brought Clara, cause she's easier to deal with, and Vastra would never strike my impossible girl!"

"_Strike?_"Clara chose this moment to input her views into the conversation. "What do you _mean _strike?"

"As I said earlier," the sontaran interjected, having unlocked the conservatory door and pushing it open. "Madame Vastra is beside herself with worry. She really doesn't do well in a crisis, when that mammal's involved."

"Well Jenny is her wife," Clara prompted, not liking the fact that she would have to deal with an angered, frustrated and worried Silurian. Quickly they made their way inside, the Doctor grabbing Strax's arm and pulling him in the direction of the stairway. Suddenly out of nowhere there were quiet footsteps and the Doctor froze as he felt the cool hilt of a blade press against his neck.

"Vastra, easy Vastra," he soothed, he could feel the tension rippling from her through her from her sword. "It's me, and Strax, I've brought a couple of helping hands, put the sword down," he let out a breath he hadn't realised that he'd been holding as the warrior re-sheathed her sword.

"I am a warrior, not a hatchery sister," came the words from her mouth, Clara felt a pang of sympathy, and gave her a small smile (one that she hoped would be seen as sympathetic).

There was a moan from upstairs, and the Doctor was immediately alerted. "Master bedroom I presume? Craig come on!"

"Wait who is he?" the reptile demanded, her face twisted into a snarl.

"Father of two, good friend of mine and perfectly capable to handle a woman in labour," the Doctor took the words out of Craig's mouth before Craig even had time to reply. There was another weak cry from the bedroom and the Doctor nodded at Craig to follow him up, Vastra pushing past the pair of them and hurrying up the stairs.

"You don't think that she left Jenny on her own do you?" Clara's voice dropped to a whisper as they headed for the master bedroom.

"No," the Doctor shook his head, his hair bobbing with the movement.

"Madame has called in the help of a boy that looks after human woman in this condition. She has met him times before and the boy is sworn to secrecy of these events," Strax stated as they stopped before an open door.

"Madame, I thought," the Doctor's frown deepened as he heard the tired, pain-filled voice of the ex-handmaiden from the next room.

"No, no, no there's something wrong," the Doctor's voice was suddenly pitched with anxiety as he heard a gasp and a pain-filled cry.

"Madame, she's the wrong way round, she won't crown properly," there was the concerned voice from the aforementioned midwife.

"Right that's the time to make our entrance I think!" as gallantly as ever the Doctor swung into the room. Stopping when he saw the situation that his dear friend was in. Rushing towards her beside he immediately took hold of her hand, wincing as he realised how limp and frail she really was. Quickly checking for a pulse he withdrew his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, scanning her and the baby, to fully try and understand what was wrong.

"Ma'am?" Jenny's quiet voice entered his thoughts and he turned to look upon her too-pale face. "Oh Doc'or," she smiled, despite her situation. "You go' the mess'ge 'hen?" her accent had become more pronounced the weaker she'd become.

"Yeah, I got the message," he knelt down next to her, cupping her cheek tenderly with his hand, and smoothing down the flustered skin. "I have a message for you, you understand?" he tapped her cheek gently. "You're one of my best friends, you can't leave me alone see?" he tapped her again, and her eyes locked with his. "You gotta get through this for me and Vastra, the baby too,"

"I don't thin'," the elder man froze, she was fading and fading fast, the signs were all there.

"Get Vastra out now," he demanded, there was no hint, no cushioning the fact that the young swords-woman was dying, and taking her baby with her, but that wasn't going to stop the Doctor for fighting for both their lives. "Clara Craig, get her out now," the air in the room seemed to thicken with hot tension instantly.

"Doctor what's going on?" the great detective was stumped, her frustration addled voice was obviously not accepting no for an answer.

"Get. Vastra. Out," the time lord rephrased, his voice tightening with is anger. "NOW!" he turned to the group at the door and Clara took the hint. Gently she took the silurian's arm to move her, but it was too late. Jenny let out a gut-wrenching sound, it was half way between a scream and a sob.

It sent Vastra wild. She snarled and a lunged she was between the Doctor and the bed. Her crests had lit with the colours of a thousand dyeing suns. Her blue eyes blazed and her clawed hands were extend towards the Doctor ready to strike the time lord down. Without a second thought Clara and positioned herself between the Doctor and Vastra, standing tall with her chin jutted out in defence.

"You wouldn't strike me would you Vastra?" Clara's question hung open in the tension filled air.

Vastra snarled in reply, although the colour in her crests had started to sink back to their normal forest green, something that Clara took as a good sign.

"Ma'am," there was the quiet voice of Jenny, breaking through the heated silence of the room. The Silurian turned to face her, dropping down onto her knees, and cupping the younger woman's face with tender hands. "Ma'am please, go wit' Clara, I don't wan' you ta see me like this,"

"Vastra," the Doctor soothed, maneuvering himself between her and Clara, "Listen too her,"

Vastra let out what sounded half way between a whine and a gasp, as she pressed her forehead against her wife's rubbing the central crest along Jenny's brow. She pressed a tender kiss to Jenny's lips, cupping her pale face, before she pulled back. Without a word she pushed past the rest of the group and left the room

* * *

So there's the first part, hope you liked it, the second part will be on it's way.

Please review and tell me what you think reviews always make me smile!

Caio,

LostLyra


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second and final chapter. Hope you all enjoy! It was far more reviews and favourites than I had hoped! Thank-you so much.

LostLyra.

* * *

After searching the back streets of London for what seemed like hours Clara came to a stop to see a flickering candle on a bracket outside a small door. Following her instincts she made her way down the path to the door and knocked quietly. She only had to wait a second before the door was pulled inwards and a boy stood before her, eying her suspiciously from the hall.

"Wha' yer want?" he asked in a thick London accent.

"I was wondering if the Veiled Detective had been seen around here, I'm a friend and I have to say that she's in some distress,"

"This way Ma'am," the boy stepped backwards to let her pass, and she did, her curiosity peaking about the odd little house that was nestled between two larger houses. She followed the boy through the dingy house, and to a back room. The door itself was painted the deepest black that Clara had ever seen, and the gothic designs adorned the wood, stretching from the floor to the apex of the door's curved top gave the entrance a hellish feel. Clara was about to open her mouth but the boy answered her question. "'ere is an opium den, a high class one," Clara's eyes almost dropped out of their sockets from surprise, and she had to firmly tense her mouth into a straight frown as to prevent it from falling open. "Don't look so surprised Ma'am. However Madame Vastra don't come 'ere to smoke, she comes here ta be in solitude," he paused. "Normally when something's wrong or there's a case giving her problems. Once their drugged up the patron's are normally qui'e quiet,"

Clara nodded in thanks, and sent the boy on his way. Hesitantly she pushed the heavy door open. It swung in with a high pitched creak of old wood, and she winced at the harshness of the sound. Darkness met her eyes, and she blinked to try and adjust to the oppressive filtered light that was trying to press its way through the heavy net curtains. Stepping into the room she saw Vastra sitting a book on her lap and the only unnatural light she read from was a flickering candle, placed in a bracket on the wall next to her.

"Thy soul shall find itself alone_  
_'Mid dark thoughts of the grey tomb-stone;_  
_Not one, of all the crowd, to pry_  
_Into thine hour of secrecy,"

Vastra's voice startled her into movement and the young woman came to stand next to her friend. "Vastra,"

"What?" the lizard looked up sharply, her crest still shone a faint golden orange in the light of the flickering candle. "What do you want child?" the words were spoken with a malice that Clara had never heard on Vastra's voice before.

"I wanted to see if you were all right, I've been looking over this half of Greater London for you!" Clara's voice rose in frustration. "Is this where you've been in an upper class opium den? What's _wrong_ with you?"

"At least I'm not smoking it," the Silurian closed the book and turned to meet her gaze. "Why exactly are you here Clara?"

"I am here because your wife's giving birth three streets down and _needs _you!" Clara couldn't keep her frustration from her voice, using her enclosed fist to slam against the back of the Silurian's chair for added effort.

The Silurian stood and swung around to face her. Her nostrils flaring in anger and her crest lighting up with warning. She towered over Clara, forcing the younger woman back into the darkened corner of the room. Slamming both hands either side of Clara's head the lizard woman from the dawn of time snarled, it was an angry, furious snarl that held the desperation and decades of pain. But Clara stood firm, knowing that Vastra had sworn a promise to the Doctor that she would protect, and not harm his human friends.

"You think that I don't know that? You think that it's easy to for me to see her in so much pain? You think that I cannot smell the fear, smell the hurt and how close she is to death? The blood she's lost and the pain she's going through, they're all my _fault!_" Vastra slammed her hands against the wall, trying to calm her anger, and vent her pain. The fire that was alight in her cool ocean-blue eyes startled and scared Clara, to the point where she was pressed against the entirety of the darkened wall.

"Vastra," she kept her voice calm and steady. "You must come back home, it's not fair for the Doctor, and Strax to be the only ones there," Vastra hissed in response. "At lease come and sit in the conservatory, it's too cold for you here," ducking out from their enclosed space Clara made her way to the door, leaving Vastra standing in the corner of the room. "Are you coming?" she prompted, pulling the door open and standing in the doorway. Snarling and punching the wall for a final time, causing cracks to slither down it's dark ornate wallpaper Vastra followed, pulling her vale up as she passed and heading back out into the dark Victorian streets.

* * *

The Doctor was pacing back and forth, he'd left Craig, Strax and the nurse in with Jenny too keep her sane, and safe, he was more worried about Vastra at the present point. They'd managed to get the baby the right way now and all Jenny had to do was to work on finally birthing her. This had gone on for too long and had put mothers and daughter into far too much stress. There was a slam from the front door and the Doctor took the steps two at a time to see an annoyed looking Clara and a very angry looking Vastra.

"Ah you're here?"

"About bloody time," Clara narked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I was running up and down London streets looking for her. Turns out she's in some opium den a few streets down-"

"Don't give me that look Doctor," Vastra hissed, swinging her way into the kitchen and putting the kettle on the stove with shaking hands, swearing as she failed to get the flame alight. Glancing over to the Doctor Clara eased the Silurian over to a kitchen chair before turning around and working on the tea. "You know I wasn't smoking it," Vastra looked up to his tired exhausted face.

"I know," the Doctor sat opposite her and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "Look, the baby is going to be fine," Clara kept her back to the exchange, unsure about her place in this particular ordeal. "I can't say the same for Jenny though,"

"I can't loose her again," Vastra bit out. "You don't understand Doctor I can't loose her again!"

"You're not going to!" the Doctor barked suddenly, his voice loud and firm. "We've managed to sort out the issues regarding the birthing process," his voice dropped back to lower levels, knowing that he'd managed to somewhat calm the shaking Silurian. "It's all up to Jenny now," the Doctor placed his hands on the lizards shoulders, resting his thumbs on the small bumps on Vastra's cheeks, keeping her in place. "You trust me right old friend?" their eyes locked. "Jenny will be all right, but for the good of us all, please stay with Clara downstairs in the conservatory or the sitting room, the last thing I want to cope with – or any of us do for that matter – is a mad Silurian who wants to devour every human she sees as a way to protect her mate,"

There was a heavy silence, only broken by the whistling of the kettle as it started to boil. There were hurried footsteps and Craig was suddenly standing at the doorway, looking worse for wear with is hair in disarray and his face pale. "Doctor she's crowning," he started, and the Doctor stood up nodding about to make his exit, but was stopped as Vastra gripped his arm unbearably tight.

"I swear, if anything happens to Jenny or my chick, there will be consequences, I do not _care _if you are the last of your species and a dear friend, I have already repaid your debt, and I will rip you apart from limb without a second thought. It will not be a merciful death,"

"Doctor quick," Craig urged, "She needs stronger pain killers. Strax is doing everything he can but it's not enough," he glanced Vastra who locked his gaze with an icy stare that was all too old and cold. "Right I'll go back upstairs then?" the man backed out of the door and headed back to the master bedroom, the Doctor easing himself from Vastra's grasp and heading out as well.

"I'll be in the drawing room," Vastra stated and left Clara in the kitchen with a kettle full of boiling water. She sighed, and rubbed her forehead in frustration. Why did she even bother sometimes?

"So I'm guessing that you want your tea in the _drawing_ _room_?" she called sarcastically after the despondent lizard and grimaced when she received a growl in reply. "I'll take that as a yes then,"

* * *

Clara was jolted awake by the wail of a new born baby, from the room above. Weak autumnal sunlight was drifting through the room, cutting down the dark melancholy shadows from where they lay, and bringing cool warmth into the home. Stretching she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and wondering what time it was. The clock on the mantle red that it was just past ten in the morning, and the faint clatter from the street outside could be heard, sounding the mid morning bustle of the city. Clara watched almost mesmerised as Vastra tensed, her tongue flicking out and testing the air, like she was testing a new sent or smell. The Silurian stood slowly, a smile creeping its way onto her face and locked eyes with Clara.

"I'm guessing that everything's right with the world, judging by that face!" Clara couldn't keep the ecstasy out of her voice.

"Oh Clara," there was joy and elation slipping out on every syllable. "Everything is _more_ than all right with this world-" she was cut off as there was a knock on the door and a tired, but happy looking Craig stood in the open doorway, looking less anxious and far happier than he had the night before. "The Doctor wants you two to come up, he said something about not eating the kid though,"

Vastra replied with a roll of her eyes. "We only ate the young if we realised that they were sickly or weak, I'm sure any child of mine and Jenny's will not be that," she glanced between the two humans, Craig had his face twisted into a cringing grimace whilst Clara just stared. "I have a feeling that I may have said something wrong,"

"Yes very," Clara replied, pushing at the stubborn repile's shoulder. "Now come on," she turned to the exhausted looking Craig, who had now been awake for more than two days. "There's tea and bread out on the side in the kitchen, you might wanna warm up the tea,"

Craig smiled at her in thanks, but instead walked unsteadily over to the sofa and sat down heavily. The two women weren't even out of the room before they heard his snores from the sofa. Shaking her head Clara followed Vastra up the stairs to the master bedroom, not realising, that Vastra too, was wondering what they'd find behind the closed door.

* * *

"Doc'or?" the time lord jumped as he held the little newborn to his chest. A wave of protectiveness had already surfaced as soon as he'd seen the little one, and a couple of tender words had gotten her to settle down. He turned to see a tired but amused looking Jenny, propped up on the cushions as the midwife and Strax tended to her well-being.

"Everything seems to be in order Sir," Strax looked up from his nursing kit to see the Doctor looking rather relieved. "I can stay on duty if you want,"

The Doctor replied with a shake of his head and a wave of a free hand. "Go and get some rest Strax you've done enough, you too Abby," the midwife smiled at the Doctor as her and Strax started to clean up their things.

"Doc'or I'd really like to hold my li'tle girl, if you'd be so kind," Jenny's voice was light and filled with a soft humour, and the Doctor grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," he lent over to pass the girl to her mother, and she made a small gurgling noise at the disturbance. "No," he chided. "That's your mum, not big warm cave, any more,"

"Wha'?"

"I speak baby," the Doctor grinned, tenderly handing the small girl back to her mother. Jenny still had enough energy to roll her eyes, but the sarcasm stopped when she saw the little girl cradled in her embrace.

"Oh," she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. "Oh, you've got your mother's eyes," she smiled and reached out, tenderly brushing the girls forehead. "She's sligh'ly cooler to the touch, is that normal?"

"If you're part Silurian, then yes," the Doctor flashed one of his beaming grins at her. "I think she's got a forked tongue but I'm not sure, get her checked for poison though, that might be a thing,"

"Poison?" Jenny asked, and watched in slight fascination as her daughter poked out a forked tongue sniffing the air in much the same way that her other mother would.

"Part Silurian," the Doctor lent over and scanned the small girl with his sonic screwdriver. "Ah there it is, yup, she's going to be poisonous," he tapped the babe on the nose. "No, no poisoning your mother now, your other mother can handle it but your cave mum hasn't got the resistance yet,"

The babe gurgled, what seemed to be a reply, and her eyes started to dart around the room, looking at everything at once.

"She'll also be a bit more active than human babies at this stage, but that shouldn't be a problem for mums like you," there was a knock on the door and the Doctor turned. "Speak of the devil," the door was pushed open and Clara and Vastra stood there, Vastra looking worse for wear, and Clara looking exhausted.

"Ma'am!" Jenny's soft smile and delighted voice drove Vastra into action. The Silurian made her way cautiously over to the bed and stood next to the Doctor, her eyes wide and her voice caught in her throat.

"Jenny?" she muttered hoarsely. "Is that-"

"Yes," Jenny replied, her eyes shining. "Wan' ta say 'ello?"

"I," the Silurian was stuck for words, her tongue had seemingly tide itself into a frustrating knot.

"Doctor," the voice of Clara sounded from the hallway knowing that they had to leave the new family in peace.

"Right," he grinned, edging to where his companion stood. "If you need anything don't-"

"Doctor I'm sure they're fine,"

"We most certainly are," Vastra had finally found words enough to tie a sentence together and had come forwards so she was crouched near the edge of the bed, completely and utterly enamoured by her new chick. The rest of the room's occupants took that as their hint to leave and within seconds the new family was finally allowed peace.

"Well?" Jenny prompted looking up at her wife, who was still staring at the small baby in front of her. "What about a name?"

"I," hesitantly Vastra reached out for the child, wondering if she – a warrior born and bred – had any delicacy of a hatchery sister still left in her veins.

"You don't need to be scared Vastra," Jenny's voice startled her out of her stupor and she looked up sharply.

"That's preposterous! I'm not scared," although when Jenny offered her new daughter across to her for her to hold Vastra hesitated. "Okay maybe a little," the reptile acknowledged as she perched next to her wife on the bed. "She's so much smaller than I thought she'd be,"

"'eck she ain't," Jenny replied, shifting on the bed so she could pass their daughter across. The babe wiggled with annoyance as she was moved, but settled quite happily into her reptilian mother's arms.

"Are you okay?" as soon as the babe had settled Vastra looked up towards her wife. "You are not in pain? No scarring?"

"Vastra," Jenny rested her hand over her wife's and smiled. "I'm fine, _everywhere, _before you start to worry. I'm a little sore yes, but that's to come givin' birth to a baby,"

Vastra nodded silently in return, her scales flushing a slighter dark green as she blushed. "Have you thought of a name?" she changed the subject flicking her tongue out to taste the sent of her child, frowning as baby tasted of _nothing _she was just as if human flesh had been washed and purified, having none of the ties of life bound to her small and innocent body.

"_Vastra_ what's-"

Vastra shook her head, her tongue still searching for a sent, and tracing every contour and line of her newborn's figure. Then she found it, the sent she'd been looking for. It was subtle, almost lost beyond the complexities of human flesh, but it was there. There was the smallest hint of flowers, light and airy, a gentle mix of ferns and orchids. Satisfied she roused herself from her stupor and met with her wife's worried glance.

"Sorry I was trying to taste her sent, I was worried when I couldn't find one, but there's one there, ferns and orchids,"

"I'd say that's a very fittin' mix ma'am," Jenny chuckled and leaned forwards, pressing a kiss against their daughter's crown. "You had any idea's on a name?"

"I rather do like Clara, in all actuality," Vastra pondered, smiling down at her youngster as the babe snuggled down into her mother's arms.

"I do too, but I think we've 'ad enough Clara's," Jenny paused, glancing to her wife. "Although I've always like the name Ada,"

"That works," Vastra nodded in agreement. "Ada Clara Flint-"

"Vastra, she can't take-" Jenny looked up at her with confusion set in her eyes, but Vastra stopped her with a glance.

"She can, this little one most definitely can. She can take your name because my heritage has been passed onto you, and ergo onto little Ada here, I have taken your name, in case anything happens to me, and I want Ada to do the same, so she'll be in the records," Vastra paused as she saw tears tracking down her wife's face, and her brow contorted into confusion. "Have I said something wrong dear?"

"No Vastra," Jenny insisted, hurriedly wiping the tears from her eyes, but touched as Vastra reached forwards to clean her cheeks. "I just," the woman swallowed. "It's rather humblin' that someone _wants_ me name after everythin' that's gone an' ruined it,"

"No Jenny, it's not the name that makes the person it's the person who makes the name, and I think for your family name to rest on your shoulders is the greatest honour any of those cretins could ever wish for," the words were not spoken with malice, but to make her point clear. As if young little Ada was agreeing with her mother's statement she shifted and wiggled, causing the reptile to start and Jenny to laugh.

"Do you want her back?" Vastra asked, somewhat hopefully, feeling uncomfortable about holding Ada too long. Noticing her wife's discomfort Jenny nodded and Vastra eased Ada back into Jenny's awaiting arms. "She's perfect, in every way,"

"I can't believe tha' we created this," Jenny looked down, not being able to do anything but smile in adoration at her newborn child.

* * *

It was about a week after the birth (and a rather eventful untested method of getting the TARDIS back into his own time stream – which the Doctor _wasn't_ going to do again – thank you very _much_) when the Doctor felt that he could finally leave Ada in the capable hands of her parents, (it was rather the overprotective Strax that he was worried about but who was he to judge?), and head over back to modern day London to drop of Craig and then head back into space. The group of friends stood outside the old time machine, Ada bundled up in swaths of blankets to keep back the biting autumnal chill. Vastra was standing close to her wife as their friends' said their goodbyes, smiling at Craig as he gave a small wave and ducked into the TARDIS.

"Make sure you take some photos!" Clara urged as she gave Jenny a quick gentle squeeze, before pulling away, and giving Vastra a smile as she stood next to the Doctor.

"Ooh photos; always good fun, we'll pick up one of those holographic baby books for you when we pop by Castra Five," the Doctor suggested, after he'd stopped pulling faces at the young child, trying to get her to giggle in response.

"I think that we have enough alien technology to last us quite a while Doctor," as ever Vastra's voice of reason broke through the Time Lord's racing thoughts.

"Althoug' the thought was nice," tactful as ever Jenny managed to steer her wife's bluntness away from being too awkward.

"Right quick word," the Doctor turned to Vastra, obviously wanting to talk to his dear friend in privet, but Jenny was having none of it.

"Oi if there's anything that you 'ave to say to about the 'elth of Ada you can say it ta both of us. Savvy?" Jenny's glower rooted the Doctor to the spot and he glanced at Clara for help.

Shaking her head his companion sighed. "You're on your own," she smirked. "This is not my territory, kids maybe, but angry interspecies lesbians no," Jenny snorted at the title whilst Vastra looked mildly confused. "I'll be waiting with Craig inside, don't be too long," she patted his shoulder in such a condescending way that even Strax understood that the Doctor was being mocked. Giving a smile and a wave to the two women Clara pushed open the door and slipped inside.

"So?" Vastra prompted, stepping closer to her wife and child, and giving the Doctor a pointed look.

The Doctor coughed.

"Well spit it out then," Jenny huffed, moving Ada as the babe fussed in her mother's arms.

"I was going to say," the Doctor ran a hand through thick hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "If there was any problems," he glanced at the two women, who were both looking at him to continue. "I mean if there is _any_ problem a serious one that even Strax can't sort out," (to which Strax huffed and stomped back down the alleyway to make his point). "I'm a physic paper or a phone call away. We'll drop everything and come running,"

"Thank-you Doctor," Vastra's smile was genuine.

"Yeah thanks," Jenny added, her voice showing her appreciation.

"But what could go wrong?" the Doctor grinned, becoming suddenly animated once again. "You two are going to be brilliant mothers, and this little one," he lent forwards and kissed his god-daughter on the forehead, before pulling back up. "Is going to be perfect," he clapped his hands together. "Right now I must go, universe to save and all that, people to drop back home," without warning he reached forwards, pulling both women into a loose hug and pecking both their cheeks. Pulling out of the hug he called down the alleyway to the (somewhat) sulking sontaran. "Right see you soon Strax I'll be off, no funny business with grenades around Ada okay?"

"Yes sir," came the bitter reply from down nearer the main street.

"Well I'll be off," the Doctor replied, giving the pair a manic grin as he pushed his way into the TARDIS. "Ada'll be great I know so, and besides," he stuck his head out of his ship's door. "She's got the best two mums in the universe looking after her!" waving a final time he shut the door with a click. Automatically the pair stood back as the ancient time winds whipped up around their feet, sending leaves and litter into dizzying dances of their own. Ada stirred and opened her eyes as if to watch the ancient machine evaporate back into it's time line.

"'ow much do you think he knows Ma'am?" Jenny asked as they started to walk back into the busy London street.

"I think he knows more than is letting on," Vastra replied, and noticing her wife's troubled glance Vastra stopped and placed her hand on Jenny's shoulder. "If there anything was going to be seriously wrong he would have told us. I think that he is leaving us to uncover this new chapter in our own lives,"

Jenny smiled, satisfied with her wife's reply, and glanced down as Ada started to fuss in her arms. "She's gettin' hungry, we'd better get back,"

"I have sufficient mammary glands that will-" Strax started, as he joined them at the end of the alleyway.

"No Strax," the ex-handmaiden sighed. "I swear to the Lord Above you even try an' I'll have your guts fer garters. Vastra will too,"

Realising that he'd been thoroughly beaten Strax sighed, muttering as he stomped away to get the carriage. Jenny couldn't help but smile and grinned cheekily up at her wife. "He's going to 'ave a lot to get used to ain't he?"

"I think we all are," Vastra agreed, covering her face with her veil as they stepped out into the weak autumnal sunlight.

The clipping of the horses hooves signaled Strax's arrival and Vastra leaned forwards to open the door for her wife. Helping the babe-laden Jenny inside she clicked the lock shut behind her and sat down heavily, the weight of the Doctor's troubling last conversation weighing on her shoulders. If there was going to be anything wrong with their daughter he would have told them, yes? The jolting of the carriage pulled her back from her subconscious thoughts and she blinked, glancing to the side to see that Ada was being happily fed.

"Is somethin' the matter Ma'am?" Jenny's words brought her fully back into reality and the Silurian looked up at her surprised.

"I was just thinking about what the Doctor said dear,"

Jenny gave her a pointed look. "Loo' there's ain't gonna be anythin' wrong with 'er if the Doc'or hadn't said anythin'," Jenny paused, pulling (a rather disgruntled Ada away from her), and placing her against her chest. "Pass me the sheet could you please? I need to burp her," Vastra handed her wife the sheet, watching curiously as her wife slipped the girl onto her shoulder and patted her back. The Doctor and Clara had both explained, with some varying degrees of competence and frustration, how human babies were different to her chicks back when she was young. "Wha'?" Jenny asked.

"Just silurian chicks never really had to be looked after, it's taking a lot of getting used too," Vastra leaned forwards and brushed the hair from her now sleeping girl's forehead.

"You'll do fine, if that's wha' yer worried abou'," Jenny soothed. "Every new mother 'as their worries,"

"I'm not worried," the silurian snorted, leaning back and resting her head against the wood of the coach. She glanced over to her wife, who was sitting there with an unimpressed expression on her face and an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

The silurian grinned at her abashedly before slipping an arm around her wife's shoulders and pulling her close, letting Jenny's head rest on her shoulder. "But I think we will be just fine," Vastra decided, pressing a kiss to Jenny's hair. "Just fine indeed,"

And she desperately wanted to believe that they would be.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I'm never too good at writing endings! I suppose that's why I never finish anything!

Please review or favourite if you feel the need too! They really make my day!

Five days! *AAAHHHH* :P

Ciao,

LostLyra


End file.
